Silhouettes
by nietsmmar
Summary: One-shot songfic. This story details Hermione and Draco's feelings for each other from the Second Wizarding War, post-War, and their adult lives. Epilogue compliant


**Hello, you guys! This is just a little fic I wrote when I was having a little bit of a writer's block with my other fic. It's supposed to be nothing more than just an itty-bitty little one-shot, nothing else. This is written in two viewpoints:** Hermione's **and Draco's. The songlyrics will be like _this_ and the song featured is Silhouettes by Swimming With Dolphins. Enjoy! :)**

**_I know you won't admit this _**

**_But I am just a silhouette to you_**

Draco, I remember when we used to stare at each other down the corridor when we headed down for class when the War with Voldemort was going on. Thankfully, nobody ever noticed, or everyone would go mad. Sometimes, you looked kind, while others, you've looked as arrogant and angry like you usually do. I have always sensed something in your eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

**_You found comfort with my distance _**

**_But you never let me stray out of your view_**

You seem to like it that I stay away from you, because I was a Mudblood and you were a Death Eater. But when I was dating someone, you seem to get very angry. And everytime I heard you were dating someone else, I couldn't help but feel a little angry in my mind.

**_Who really needs the past _**

**_With the allure of something new_**

When we repeated our seventh year at Hogwarts, we got to know each other better, being stuck in the same place since there was no more space in the Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories for us. We ended up being friends after all the time we were forced to spend together, but after a while, it didn't seem as forced anymore. We talked and chatted voluntarily, and without anyone's knowledge, it had developed into something more. We used to have picnics under the trees while everyone was away during the holidays or when everyone was at Hogsmeade. I knew a different side of you, and you knew a different side of me. I wasn't extremely clever or smart around you, I was someone who liked a good laugh and enjoyed being around nature. And you weren't arrogant around me either. You were just misunderstood, scared, and I was probably the only person outside of your family who understood you. That was what kept us both inseperable.

When we shared our first kiss, I had never felt better.

**_So we split apart at last _**

**_Went back to places that I knew _**

**_Before you_**

Sadly, all good things come to an end. When seventh year was over, we vowed to break all the bonds with each other. Even though it was to protect all of the people we loved, it felt as if 'us' never happened. And that hurt.

**_And you never have to see _**

**_The light that wraps itself around me_**

A few years later, we bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. I was already engaged to Ron, while you were still a bachelor. We talked for a while, remembering some of the time we've had together. You were alright, I guess, seeing how jolly you were. Still, it was not the same, being with Ron.

**_And I never have to know _**

**_The faces and the places you go_**

After that meeting, I've always thought about you. I've always thought about what you were doing as I was writing down some papers for some wizards misusing magic. Even when it was the day of my wedding, I thought that I was saying my vows to you, not Ron. But hey, it's not like I'll ever see you again, right?

_**When I count by the resistance**_

_** I bend in shapes in ways I never knew**_

**Hermione, when I thought you were an insufferable little Mudblood, I obviously wasn't thinking straight. I remember that for a couple of years, we used to stare at each other when we were walking by, and no one ever noticed. I always melted everytime I saw you, and for a while, I had quite a crush on you. And again, nobody ever knew I tried to resist you when our first seventh year came, and when we had to repeat it, I realized it was only the two of us who cared and I decided to be your friend. But after some picnics and chats, we became more than that. And the time we had together was amazing. When we had to stop, I felt like a part of me was being ripped away.**

_**So I'll try to post from my existence **_

_**Yeah, I'll stop or start my heart if you ask me to**_

**When we bumped into each other a couple of years later, I knew you were getting engaged to Weasley. Me? Well, I haven't had anyone since I broke up with you. Soon after we had met, I was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass by my parents. Thankfully, she could understand my pain, not a melodramatic girl like Pansy, and she was a good friend. I really liked her, but not as much as you.**

_**I'll stop my heart and then I'll wait for you**_

**The truth is, I never got married to Astoria. We were quite serious though. We arranged a fake ceremony and everything to make sure everyone thought we were. But then I heard you were already married to Weasley, with the real Magical Bonding and everything, and seeing how happy you were, I was supposed to let go.**

_**I was sure, I never would be sure we were in love **_

_**(Although it's dark and black)**_

Even though I was so sure I loved you at the time, I sometimes think we had extreme affection for each other, but it wasn't exactly love. It wasn't like what I felt with Ron, the joy of being with that person for the rest of my life. It was more of a... brother/sister relationship, like what I have with Harry. Though I've never kissed him, of course.

**_I am sure, I never would be sure of love to come _**

**_(There is one thing left to hold on to)_**

**_After you_**

**When I met Astoria, I wasn't sure I would really like her, as I already said before. But then I really liked her, and you were almost long-gone. She listened to me, made sure I had enough sleep, and she let me vent to her whenever I felt like it. I then thought that maybe, this was what it was like to have someone to hold on to. Somebody I truly loved.**

**_And you never have to see _**

**_The light that wraps itself around me_**

Fifteen years later, I saw you at King's Cross, with Astoria and Scorpius. I saw you three together, and you guys seemed like a happy family. I then looked Ron, Rose and Hugo, who all looked bouncy and happy. When both our families lookd away, you flashed a smile at me, and I flashed a smile back. After the children left, we then walked towards each other and started talking about old times. I could see Astoria smiling approvingly behind you, and that made my day better.

**_And I never have to know _**

**_The faces and the places you go_**

**At King's Cross, I saw Rose, who looked a lot like you if she wasn't a carbon copy, when you weren't looking, I was introducing Rose to my Scorpius. He thought that Rose was fantastic. When the train had left for Hogwarts, we started talking about old times, and it was nice to see you smiling and happy for the first time in years. I could tell Ron was alright with it, though I can tell he was a little bit irritated.**

**_So hold on tightly to your vice_**

**_ And pull the world over your eyes _**

**_No matter what you'll always see _**

**_The outline that is left of me_**

I miss you.

**I miss you too.**

**_So hold on tightly to your vice _**

**_And pull the world over your eyes_**

**_ No matter what you'll always see _**

**_The outline that is left of me_**


End file.
